


Fade

by BloodOfTheDragon, Jaxion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A bit of Thomas Sharpe character traits, Actor Tom Hiddleston, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crimson Peak Inspired, Dom Loki (Marvel), Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Love, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Scary, Supernatural Elements, haunted mansion / crimson peek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodOfTheDragon/pseuds/BloodOfTheDragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxion/pseuds/Jaxion
Summary: This is the story about how you came to meet and fall in love with Loki Orison, the owner of the Orison mansion, a presumably abandoned castle on the coast of New England. As you travel the world, photographing and documenting some of Europe most beautiful lost places, you find yourself stuck in a ghost story when you got invited into the house.





	1. Trespassing.

**Author's Note:**

> (This will properly just be a Haunted Mansion/Crimson peak AU but what the hell.)
> 
> Note: what the fuck am I doing if I'm not writing this or my other stories? Thirsting over actors and enjoying summer.   
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this cause I feel like this is could be something good.  
> And if you find the time, could you please tell me if there is something I should do differently, this is the first time I have ever written a /Reader fan fiction, so I could really use your help to become better!

(Y/n): Some things are better left forgotten.  
Things that no longer provide the warmth and pleasant feelings, like it used to.  
Throwing away your old and torn favourite t-shirt or that one Polaroid of your ex, things like that. Maybe some of us want to leave a memory behind. I know I wanted to. 

A memory I used to love, a memory I used to think about it all the time, and even smile for. Now it just brings me pain and regret, however it’s the most precious memory I own. So here goes, without further narrating, the story on how I met the love I had been missing for so long.

It all started with a sunny day on the coast of Dover in England. On a forest path through the place a lone car drove on a dusty and forgotten road to another one of (y/n)’s media success. Another abandoned castle for him to film and post online, to hold as entertainment for thousand of followers on social medias to like and subscribe for. (y/n) had a lot of followers already but that was not really what he cared about, actually that was just a ticket paid for, and since he always travelled he could not hold a prober job. So being popular online with his documenting and good looks was just enough to feed him and keep him going. 

This time, he had gone all the way to the United Kingdom, where he continued his adventures in exploring the world and it’s supernatural cases.  
(y/n) had a lot of experience with the unexplainable, but if he was true to his heart, there was no such thing as the supernatural. Surely, he did not believe in such things, but a small piece of his soul was made to dream and fantasies about it. He kept an opened mind for all. Also it gave him loads of credit to brag online about “having a cold shiver” and “feeling watched” when visiting abandoned places. Nevertheless, (y/n) was a creative and promising young lad. Had his heart in the right place, and a big smile on his lips when meeting new people, which he most certainly did when travelling so much. 

Now he was alone on the road again, listening to the radio as he came closer and closer to Orison Mansion, and there, he was not expecting to meet anyone.

 

(Y/n) grabbed his black sports backpack from the backseat, and stepped out of the car. As soon as he did so, the smell of wet forest ground and ocean wind rushed to him and swept him into a far away daydream. Just the way (y/n) loved to start a day. The trip to this castle had been almost 3 hours drive, and (y/n) was more than happy to finally stretch his legs. The sun stood still in a light blue sky, white puffy clouds slowly gliding across it. Perfect whether. (y/n) pulled out his IPhone and began shooting some Instagram post for later on, making YouTube videos and talking as if there were other people. It was just making him lonelier after. However that never stopped him, and he proceeded up the long driveway and finally spotting the enormous building. (y/n) gasped upon seeing the faded yellow and grey brick walls and sharp spiralled features, with the black roof on top. Hidden so well in the swamps thick trees, it was no wonder that people did not often come here. 

Intrigued by the hidden mystery, (y/n) continued with caution closer.  
The place smelled rotten and old, just how the word ‘forgotten’ would smell like. It was getting darker the closer (y/n) walked to the mansions tall trees and high towers, and the feeling of dread grew bigger, and he could almost taste the bitter ending this house had unrighteous gotten. Imaging being a grand building for all to welcome, only to be left behind by rumours and supposing ghosts of the past. 

(y/n) was now standing on the front porch by the big doors, doors that was made of dark-brown oak, and had been nicely decorated with gold edges that was peeling away. The windows on the side was either shattered or completely covered with spider web, nothing but darkness on the other side of the thin glass. 

It was nothing new to (y/n), so he swiftly jumped over the porch railing and wandered to backyard, something there surely could speak his interest. Tracing his fingers along the ivy covered walls; (y/n) stepped warily over the round stone steps between the tall dried up grass, which followed the hidden walking path around the house. The windows were too high for him to reach so no peeking took place, while fighting through the uneven grounds.

Turning the corner (y/n) gazed over the hidden gem, which was the backyard. A beautiful mile long lake in the middle of a crowed forest, just far enough from the empty grassy field in front of him.  
(y/n) began speeding through the tall dead grass, his heart picked up a strange welcoming feeling of absolute freedom. He laughed as he threw his bag off and rolled down the steep field. When he finally landed, he noticed he had lost one of his (y/f/c) converse all stars. 

“I wonder how far it flew.” (y/n) mumbled to himself, and then began his search for the missing shoe.  
Along the grassy field, (y/n) stumbled over some oddly shaped stones, and only after he got up again, he found out an eerie discovery. The weird stone that (y/n) slipped over was actually a half collapsed gravestone. 

It did startle (y/n) a little, but he calmed himself down again, he had seen gravestones by an old mansion before, he just did not expect tripping and falling over one. Now he realized there were gravestones scattered almost everywhere in the sun dried space.  
Finding his shoe would properly take some time, and it had only been half an hour until (y/n) gave into the irritation of pulling straws out of his exposed black sock, and sat down defeated. Watched the sun glide closer to the horizon, already spreading it’s orange glow onto the sky, and onto the deep grey clouds that had began forming. (y/n) stood up once more and steered headstrong into the search again.  
The closer (y/n) came to the lakes shore, the more gravestones and chopped down trees filled his way, and he was a little concerned about the thunder clouds high over the swamp. But there among some of the crumbled rocks, the (f/c) shoe rested, and (y/n) hurried to put the shoe back on and make a run for his bag when he felt the raindrops falling ever so quiet. However as soon as (y/n) turned on his heels and sprinted through the deceased weed, he was not careful enough and tripped on one of the many branches and flew head first into an anonym’s gravestone.  
Hitting his head so hard on the cold stone surface, he saw stars and then everything faded into a black silent void. 

 

It was so quiet and calm, feeling like he was one with the darkness. But when the light and sound crashed through the inky black barrier, every part of (y/n) began to hurt like hell. His eyes were blurry and his head felt like it was underwater, he could just make out the sound of rain splashing around him. Which explained why he could not hear the voice clearly? (y/n)’s eyes quickly snapped open upon realizing that something was trying to contact him. And he found the source faster than he expected. Right above his small figure a tall stranger stood with an opened black umbrella, covering (y/n) from the brisk rainstorm. 

“Are you alright, sir?” the man spoke, with the most fascinating British accent, it imminently became of (y/n)’s interests.  
The rain kept pouring down around them, as the man reached out a helping hand. Completely star struck, you took the offered hand as you maintained focus on his facial features. He looked like a Nordic God, perfectly carved into a marble statue with his worried blue eyes, and mouth agape.

(Y/n) had not yet found his voice and endured the shy stare he gave the handsome foreigner, even when he was lifted from the wet grounds.  
The man made sure to steady the young male with his right arm as he fought the wind to hold the umbrella directly over them both. 

“You must have hit your head quiet hard there, you seem baffled.” The stranger remarked, and (y/n) rushed to answer before it got too awkward, already aware of all the staring he had done.  
“I’m fine; I just got a little surprised.” (y/n) stammered. “I’m sorry!” he added.  
The dark haired gentleman looked worried by the comment, but instantly softens his eyes as they locked with the other ones (e/c).  
A heavenly smile danced on his lips as he pulled (y/n) closer to him under the umbrella.  
“No need to be sorry, you did not place the stone there.” He assured (y/n), as he led him towards an unknown destination. At least it was for (y/n), who could not find the time to look away from the taller man. “Do you remember your name, sir?” the stranger asked.  
“Oh, yes- I do, it’s (y/n) (l/n), sir.” (y/n) awkwardly quaked, “May I ask who you are?”  
The fine gentleman smiled warmly down at (y/n) and answered, “My name is Loki Orison, and it is a pleasure to meet you, (L/n).”  
Now (y/n) finally looked away to see where they were heading. And yet, he could not quiet put his finger on it; they were walking on a fine smooth stone path towards the dark empty mansion, a path which he had not seen earlier. (y/n) assumed he really had gotten a brain damage from the fall, seeing as everything looked so much different now. Not that he minded it, it looked friendlier and comforting than when the sun was up. “I insist you come inside and get yourself dry before you catch a cold.” Loki Orison reasoned, steering (y/n) up the wooden steps of the mansion.  
That caught (y/n)’s attention, since he was perfectly sure that all the wiki pages have not been lying about what places was abandoned or occupied. However (y/n) knew better than to trust anything without a pulse, and felt a pang of guilt rushing through him. “I thought no one lived in there?” again realizing what the man had told him, (y/n) gasped “Wait, ORISON?” The rain still poured down behind Loki as confusion was shown visibly by his furred brows. (y/n) continued to explain his sudden outburst, “I’m so sorry, I was told that the Orison mansion was abandoned, I didn’t mean to trespass!” 

It felt embarrassing to admit. However Loki did not seem to change opinion on the troubled young lad before him, looking rather amused by the mistake. “I will consider forgiving you, if you accept my invitation and join us for dinner. It is not everyday me and my brother can meet our  
‘garden-invader’.” He jovially added. Without waiting for an answer, Loki swiftly pushed the heavy oak doors open and with a guiding hand around (y/n)’s waist, led him into the mysterious Orison mansion.


	2. The house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There might be more to the mansion than what appears to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, took me two days to write and get it CLENCHED through the grammar machine before I ran outa time, but! I made it! here the second chapter, of dis lovely dovely fanfic! enjoy!
> 
> (Btw it ain’t red wine, it’s MJØD! :-D)

As they stepped into the colossal construction, the rainstorm faded from the back of (y/n)’s ears, though he hardly notice that, when the room before them glistered with a thousand oil lamps, tiny drops of water falling from his soaked form as he stepped closer to the chandeliers beam, it’s yellow light stretched through the empty darkness. The darkness and worry began to melt away from(y/n)’s mind, the place looked nothing like it’s outside, with the gloomy dead façade. What secret it held from the world’s surface, just behind two closed doors?

Loki placed the umbrella in a nearby holder, and the noise that left it echoed throughout the main hall, waking (y/n) from his trace. He looked back at the black haired as he swung his wet coat off and hung it on the coat hanger. Loki Orison was dressed in a black tailored dress suit, like in old movies, it complete amazed (y/n) to the point where he could not speak.  
(y/n) felt so spellbound by the mysterious stranger, and apparently the owner of this astonishing plaza.  
(y/n)’s ripped jeans had mud sticking up the legs, and when he took of his (f/c) converses, brown water leaked out from the tip.  
Anxiously pulling the wet shocks off, (y/n) stuffed them into each shoe, and placed them on the doormat to avoid dragging mud everywhere.  
“Follow me so we can find you some dry clothing before dinner.” Loki spoke, reaching out his hand one more time, and (y/n) did not hesitate this time, giving his left hand to Loki and keeping the right arm close to his body for warmth. He had not discovered how cold he felt and thanks to the thin button-up light blue shirt, he was completely soaked to the bone. They wandered down the halls on the first floor; (y/n) eyed the royal blue tapestry and light brown panels, and he wondered what kinds of stories the walls could tell if only they could talk.  
Being unable to concentrate on his surroundings for more than seconds, (y/n) peeked down once in a while to see how perfectly his hand fitted the handsome foreign. Somewhat like a puzzle piece finding its place. Absurd, (y/n) thought, it made no sense to feel secured with this man; and yet somehow it just did not matter to him, this complete stranger could not surprise him more than he had already done. The name, the house, the oddly fitting vest that perfectly hugged Loki around his torso, it all just made (y/n) want to see more.  
However there was no use in trying to investigating, (y/n) had altogether lost his desire to ask questions; despite that it was the very reason why he came here in the first place. 

Stealing another look at Loki, (y/n) started to envy that stupid dress vest.

They reached their destination, and the washing room were just as fancy as (y/n) had imaging it to be, white tiles covering the floor and walls, big closets and tubs. It even had those old school wooden scrubbing buckets; however they seemed like they had never been used.  
Loki released (y/n)’s hand and walked over to one of the wooden cabinet filled with plain white towels and dress shirts. He pulled out one from the stack and eyed (y/n), seemingly to take measures that would fit (y/n).  
(y/n) felt somewhat exposed to Loki’s eyes, and shyly turned to find something to put his attention on. And so he did when noticing the big wood bucket. (y/n) scooted closer to the edge, looked down before casually jumped into the washing bucket.  
(Y/n) giggled excitingly and sat down, remembering he used to have childhood daydreams about using these kinds of things as a sailboat to travel across the ocean. He heard a chuckle behind him, and looked back at Loki, who stood still with a white shirt and some black dress pants. With a smile on his face he rejoiced teasingly; “Silly.”.  
(Y/n) cracked a returning smile, “This is amazing, I didn’t know people still used these things!” he sang out. Loki smirked and turned to point at an old fashioned straw basket. “You can place your sodden clothing in that; it will be clean after dinner.”  
Feeling his face heat up, (y/n) realized that he had to change and that Loki had not left the room or even looked away.  
Stepping out from the bucket, (y/n) walked up to Loki and received the clean clothing.  
“I will leave you to it then, when you’re done, you can meet me and my brother in the dining hall. Just walk the way back and turn left by the stairs.” Loki addressed. (Y/n) felt relieved and at the same time disappointed, but mainly tried to focus on the instructions he had just gotten.  
Seeing (y/n) nodding, Loki smiled reassuring and left out the door, closing it slightly. (Y/n) stood for a moment in the silence before proceeding to undress himself.  
First he unbuttons his short sleeved shirt, before unzipping his jeans and then discarded them in the straw bin, thereafter he held out the pretty ironed shirt before letting it wrap around his upper body. After putting on the fine dress pants, (y/n) felt them slowly slip down. Just great’ he thought. He tried tucking the shirt down into the pants, but it did not help much, so (y/n) tried looked for a solution, a belt perhaps. To his luck, it seemed like Loki left him something on the cabinet handle, a pair of light brown suspenders. Strapping them on, (y/n) posed in the cabinet glass window, only to feel foolish seeing the twink in old fancy appeal. Nevertheless, (y/n) could not just ditch the dinner just because he felt un-muscularly. 

 

Walking the way back, (y/n) was a little overwhelmed by the inner beauty of this mansion. It was like walking through a television stage, with all the gold frames and hand painted artworks. The roof of the main hall was so far up; (y/n) was crooking his neck to catch it all with his eyes. While wandering with his head up, (y/n) accidentally stepped in something wet with his bare feet, making a deep splash sound ring through the place. (Y/n) shuddered grossly as he wobbled over to the doormat to whip the muddy rainwater off. But as (y/n) looked down he found it odd why the water was a darker shade of red.  
(Y/n) freaked and drove back into the coat hanger, that made them both tumble to the ground.  
Sitting back up, his eyes scanning wildly at floor for the source of what he had stepped in, and surely enough a pool of crimson colour, but (y/n) saw something else in the corner of his eyes.

(y/n) yelped upon glimpsing a figure lying on the floor in the puddle of blood and covered his face with his hands as to protect himself from the sight, however when he finally build up enough courage, and he returned his gaze to the body, there was nothing. No figure, no blood, just the wooden floor boards. (Y/n) stood up breathing heavy after the shock and confusion the vision had giving him, thinking wildly for a logical explanation. No, it did not matter. He was a guest here and he had to pay respect, so for now he ignored the horrid image and found his way to the dining hall.

 

Reaching the entrance to the area, (y/n) stopped for a moment to fix his (h/c) hair and proceed to run his hands down the milky white shirt, to smooth it out. Luckily no mud seemed to be on it, so he kept cool, and walked into the room.  
Upon entering (y/n)’s eyes instantaneously fell on the dark haired male standing by the end of a authentic long table, a table that seemed almost royal, with it’s white cover and silver platters and goblets. Every plate was filled with delicious food, from strawberry salads to roasted pig, and it scented the whole room with it’s appetizing perfume. 

(Y/n) was once more fascinated by the wonders of this mansion, almost overlooking the other person sitting in the chair on the very far end. 

(Y/n) stopped dead in his track, when finally noticing him. A man with long golden hair, that fell onto his broad shoulders, a mighty beard that perfectly shaped out his strong jaw line, and icy blue eyes that could pierce right through (y/n).  
The feeling (y/n) got from his overall appearance was Viking and comic superhero like.  
The man stood up from his chair with a large grin plastered on, the closer he came to (y/n) the resemblance changed from barbaric Scandinavian to soft friendly man bear.  
“So this must be the burglar?” he asked, and (y/n) stuttered out “bur-?” before Loki interrupted.  
“Thor, this is whom I spoke about; please welcome (Y/n) (L/n).” Loki smiled and stepped closer to the smaller man before his brother. “He will be dining with us this evening.” He gleamed down at (y/n) before placing an affable hand on the (h/c) short shoulder  
With Loki’s hand still resting on his shoulder, (y/n) reached out his hand to shake with the blonde giant, “Pleased to meet you, Sir.” He alleged, hoping that he throughout the feast could change the brother’s mind from thinking that (y/n) was a mere thief. “I apologize deeply for the mistake I made. I never meant to cross anyone’s boundaries.” (y/n) admitted, when Thor accepted his handshake.  
“Not to worry, it has been a long time since we had anyone come to our little home, now please; join us!” Thor rejoiced, and walked back to the table, getting busy with pouring three cups of what looked like red wine. While the bearded brother took care of drink, Loki traced his hand down (y/n)’s suspenders and hooked his index finger under it before telling (y/n), “It suits you.” A smirk formed after seeing (y/n)’s red cheeks.  
However (y/n) felt as if he could melt right into the touch of Loki’s hands if only they placed themselves on (y/n)’s hips. While his mind was in a haze, Loki took the chance to guide the younger male to the seat on Thor’s left, then sitting himself on the opposite side, to Thor’s right.  
(Y/n) felt sick, he only just met the guy, and suddenly he wanted to have sex with him! It all felt wrong, the mysterious abandoned house that suddenly changed into a home for kings? The sudden horror when (y/n) slipped in imaginary blood? The frustration and confusions all came at once, and (y/n) could almost not contain it.  
“Something’s on your mind, boy?” Thor asked before (y/n) even had the chance to think it all through. (Y/n) lifted his head, a worried look in his eyes.  
He carefully selected his words before opening up his mouth. “I’m just confused; the reason why I was in your backyard in the first place, was because I was told by the locals that no one lived here.  
But you and your brother are so kind and friendly, why would they lie about your existent?” (y/n) explained, and it was not a complete lie, back when he was still in town he had visited a local inn, to investigate mainly of cause. No one told him any history of the place just that it was merely left behind in the war. Not who lived there or currently stayed, just what to look for and follow. “Do not pay them any mind; it must have been out of jealousy for this seasons hunt.” Thor boomed with laughter and stuck a thumb towards the wall behind him, which held a masterpiece of deer skulls and single elk. Pride clearly visible in his grin.

The rest of the evening the two brothers humbly bragged about the years and last years hunts and festivals, before asking (y/n) about his hobby and family.  
Chatting about the strange foreign accent, and cultural appearance, also ended up on the world (y/n) had seen, Japan, France, Australia, he could talk on about it for hours. And every time (y/n) shared an exiting adventure of his, Thor was engulfed in the tale, raising his brows in surprise or a roar with laughter in approve of an amusing twist. Loki however; sat quietly in his chair looking drawn to the main guy of the events.  
Every time (y/n) noticed Loki’s staring, he would smile bashfully and catch his sentences before he lost them. (y/n) had fully forgotten about the previous nervousness. 

However, the fun soon came to an end, when Loki pointed out the window.  
Newly begun wind and booming thunder, howled throughout the house like a frightening monster from an old folktale, heavy rain on the windows like claws trying to break them.  
(y/n)’s heart sunk at the sight of it, it would be almost impossible to find his parked car down the hill. Not to mention driving back into town with all that going on.  
Loki suddenly stood up, fixing his tie before announcing: “Do not worry, (l/n). I will tell the maids to provide you with a sleeping chamber and fresh clothing for the morning.”  
Gripping onto the fact that they would let him stay the night, (y/n) almost fell out off his chair. 

Thor bid them both goodnights before walking off into the corridors in the opposite way from where Loki led (y/n). Loki turned to (y/n) with a pleasant smile, “I have chosen the room closest to my own, in case you will be in need of anything.” And (y/n) shyly nodded and muttered a low ‘thank you’, before bring his fingers up to his earlobe, to anxiously nub it aimlessly. A nervous tic of his.

Oh boy. 

 

“My chamber will be 2 doors on the left from here. Do not hesitate to knock if there is any problem.” Loki pulled the handle on the fine wood door to reveal an excellent brightened bedroom with dreamy small angels painted on the sun coloured wallpaper, old fashioned cabinets and bed stands. A king-sized bed in the middle, with big fluffy pillows and beautifully patented blanket on top, calling longingly for (y/n) to just belly flop right into.  
Speechless, (y/n) turned to Loki with a big laugh on his lips, and Loki seemed to perfectly understand him anyhow. Returning the smile, he took the (h/c)’s hand once more, whispered ‘You’re welcome’ and brought his lips to the hand.  
“Goodnight (Y/n).”  
(Y/n) felt his heart flutter by the action, and stood as carved in stone when Loki stepped out the room and closed the door after him. Leaving him alone one again.

(Y/n) felt his legs go numb, and pressed on his mission to get a good night sleep, fell face first into the bed. Dismissing the fact he was still wearing the dress shirt and pants, (y/n) wrapped his arms around the cloud-like pillow, fantasized it was a certain someone, before closing his (e/c) eyes, longing to wander off to a distant dream about them being together.


	3. Apparitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plot continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and unfinished chapter... I have had a long vacation because I am without job now. It happens and it sucks, but I'll be back on track soon! anyhow heres the third chapter of Fade, I promise I won't give it up so soon!
> 
> I got the best help from @BloodOfTheDragon whom helped me with the wording :) again thank you so much!

(Y/n) inhaled sharply as he was startled awake by seemingly nothing. The wind was still howling outside the windows and every time lightning shot through the mist, the whole room would alight with its white gleam. Nothing could have caused him to awaken so suddenly, but (y/n) did not feel like going back to sleep. He stood up, feeling uneasy from something he had yet to discover. However, the mysterious force did not take long to reveal itself; (y/n)’s eyes widened when he heard creaking coming from the door. Sure enough, the door stood ajar, allowing the darkness behind its frame to show itself. 

(Y/n) felt the hair on his neck stand up. He could not understand why it made him so uncomfortable; it was a perfectly normal sight. But (y/n)’s guts told him that it was far from the truth. He crept closer to the door, blindly holding out his hand to find the handle within the murky night. The cold surface of the handle sent shivers through (y/n)’s body. Keeping a cool head, (y/n) headed into the unknown, leaving behind his safe haven. 

The hallways were dimly lit by the oil lamps that hung on the walls, their faint emissions of light illuminating (y/n)’s (s/k/c) hands. His exposed feet treaded lightly across the long carpets. Trying to make as little noise as possible, he wandered aimlessly through the place. Something implored him to investigate further and being a creature of curiosity, (y/n) followed stubbornly, turning every corner without hesitation. He took a left turn the first round, then a right, and he continued to alternate directions in that order, until something popped up. 

For quite some time, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. (Y/n) felt somewhat stupid for his irrational acts and had second thoughts about staying up this late.   
(Y/n) finally stopped walking after fighting back the urge to keep wandering around in the dark for answers to his insomnia. After much contemplation, he decided that it simply wasn't worth the hassle so he turned and made his way back to where he came from.

The sudden appearance of the presence which had stirred unpleasant feelings in (y/n), caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

On the far end of the corridor, a shadowy figure stood alone in the dark, facing (y/n).  
The outline appeared to be that of a masculine, broad-shouldered male with a tall stature. As (y/n) drew closer, he noticed how the figure was posed. Its shoulder blades were drawn up and its hands were tightly balled into fists; it was in a defensive stance. Fear rang inside (y/n)’s head and he turned on his heels. As if a gunshot had ringed out, (y/n) made a mad dash down the long corridors as the humanoid figure pursued him.

Too engulfed by fear, (y/n) did not dare look behind him; he could instinctively tell that the creature was following him. Having spent most of his younger days running regularly, his body was used to frequently holding out for extended periods of time and he had no intentions of stopping as long as he felt the figure pursuing him. It was easy to out-run the shade, but its hard breathing crawled under his skin, catching up to him when its owner could not. 

(Y/n) continued to race through the halls, fleeing from the sinister presence that gave chase; away from its agitated stance, its ghastly panting and not to mention, the distorted shriek of unadulterated fury that it emitted when (y/n) finally escaped its sight. 

All (y/n) could hear was the sound of his rapidly beating heart and his feet thumping against the wooden floorboards. He may have escaped the beast but he was still running down the same corridors. Nothing looked different; every wall and door looked identical despite the fact that he had turned more than thirty corners. The terror that previously flooded his senses, returned with a vengeance. (Y/n) stopped at every door, pounding his fists against its surface while forcefully yanking the doorknobs in vain. He was trapped in an enormous maze of seemingly never-ending, identical doors and nobody was answering any of them. Panic rose in (y/n)’s chest and he swore he could taste the coppery tang of blood filling his mouth.  
Then he heard it.

The gentle, rhythmic playing of piano keys which delicately spun a sad melody.

(Y/n) stood there, listening to the soothing lull of the instrument. He rationalized that he should follow it but before he could take a single step, a hand softly planted itself on his shoulder. 

“Gotcha.”

(Y/n) spun around screaming hysterically, only to stumble over his own feet. He fell to the floor with a crash. Clumsily crawling on his hands and feet, his shrieking was interrupted by joyful laughter originating from the source of his fright.

Loki stood there swaying with amusement. One hand was clasped over his mouth, trying desperately to contain his snickering while the other held a candlestick with much effort so as to not drop it. (Y/n) sat there on the carpet, staring dumbly up at the man with wide eyes that shone in the pale candlelight. (Y/n)’s mind was in a haze until he focused on Loki’s face which was gleaming with pure bliss. Only then did he too, start wheezing as a cracked smile formed on his face.   
“Oh no, love. I am truly sorry for that; I just couldn’t help myself,” Loki pleaded with underlying delight as he stretched his hand out to help the wide-eyed boy up from his spot on the floor, smiling apologetically as he did so. Once (y/n) was standing on his wobbly legs, he placed a hand over his heart to assure himself that he didn’t have a stroke after being frightened by his knight in shining armor. 

(Y/n) had tried in vain, to sell a lie to Loki about trying to find the bathroom but he saw right through it. (Y/n) did not have the guts to tell Loki that he had been chased by shadows as he firmly believed that it had been his own mind playing tricks on him. Instead, he sat focused at the piano. Loki looked surprised at first; his eyebrows were raised and his mouth was slightly agape.   
“(Y/n), we don’t own a piano,” he responded, and for a second there, he had (y/n) wrapped around his little finger before he gave himself away with a smile. (Y/n) harmlessly bumped his shoulder against Loki’s in response. “It was me you heard, I have had so much trouble sleeping lately.” Loki smirked cheerfully at (y/n), placing his hand between the (h/c)’s shoulder blades to gently guide him a few doors down towards his destination.

Reaching a door which stood open, a strong beam of light shining from within the room where he had come from, Loki lightly pushed (y/n) inside, revealing a grand piano that stood in the middle of an enormous ballroom. The place looked like it was ripped straight out of a scene from a Disney movie with its royal blue drapes that were drawn back to reveal the ongoing storm outside, the numerous mounted, classic paintings of monarchs and the presence of a grand fireplace. (Y/n) looked up in awe at the glistening chandelier, hanging suspended in the air by its silvery hook. Loki never failed to amaze (y/n). 

The night went on with (y/n) and Loki fooling around. (Y/n) mockingly imitated Loki’s thick British accent, asking the long haired ‘lady’ for a dance. Loki accepted, only to fake a clumsy fall. He apologized profusely before actually getting up on both feet again, as in how he first met (y/n). They laughed happily and continued to harmlessly make fun of each other. Loki mimicked (y/n)’s childish behavior but somehow ended up trying to teach (y/n) the waltz. 

(Y/n) gained confidence while dancing with Loki, no longer feeling the shyness of being so close to the so-called stranger; he wanted nothing more than to maintain the comfortable friendliness with him. Sure, (y/n) felt strongly about the tall male before him but the feeling was more comfort than lust now. It was inconsequential to him whether or not he would end up romantically involved with Loki as long as they had this moment to cherish; he wished it would never end. They sat together on the little stool by the piano as the sun rose outside the foggy windows, dawn leaving a magical glow on Loki’s hands as they pressed the piano keys. 

 

It was such an elegant sight. The way his hand danced so peacefully, over and over the music never ended truly for (y/n). (Y/n) never thought once back on the strange apparition in the dark.   
However the happy little moment stopped abruptly when interrupted by the ballroom doors creaked open loudly. (Y/n) almost cursed loudly of irritation over more of these jump scares that keep accruing, but Thor stepped lightly in with the usual friendly smile plastered on his face. “I thought I could hear music.” He affirmed, “Breakfast will be served at seven, don’t be late, I’ve got some great news.” He stated cryptically. Before he stepped into the room entirely, he smiled widely. “And I believe this might belong to you, (y/l/n).” he added, holding a black backpack up in sight.   
(Y/n) instantly recognized it, and stood up from the little stool, Loki and he shared.  
Feeling almost ashamed, he could not quite understand how he had managed to forget all about his missing backpack. “Thank you so much, Thor. I can’t believe it myself, but I had completely lost all tracks of my own belongings.” (Y/n) stuttered.   
Thor smiled forgivingly, walking confidently out the door, leaving (y/n) and Loki alone once more


End file.
